Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid. Modern wind turbines may also include a turbine controller housed in a control cabinet for controlling the various components thereof.
Typically, the generator is supported by a generator frame that is mounted to a bedplate within the nacelle. The control cabinet is also often mounted to the generator frame. Over time, the generator frame can become damaged, e.g. at critical weld locations due to dynamic loads acting on the frame. If the generator frame needs to be replaced, however, the control cabinet must also be removed and reinstalled, which is labor intensive and time-consuming. More specifically, the wires associated with the control cabinet (which can include hundreds and even thousands of wires) must first be disconnected to remove and detach the cabinet from the generator frame and then reconnected again once the new generator frame is reinstalled.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for replacing a generator frame for the generator that addresses the aforementioned issues would be welcomed in the technology. As such, the present disclosure is directed to methods for replacing a generator frame for a generator of a wind turbine that do not require the cables of the control cabinet to be disconnected.